


Someone who loves me

by starryeyedforyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I guess it turned out as angst, I wanted to write fluff, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedforyou/pseuds/starryeyedforyou
Summary: Inspired by 'Someone Who Loves Me' (Sara Bareilles).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 23





	Someone who loves me

**Author's Note:**

> I'ts been forever since I've written anything. I'm sorry if it sucks. Happy New Year! Bye!

_Could I rest here for a while_

_Near that medal 'round your neck_

_St. Jude's wearing a smile He wouldn't mind I bet_

_I can't go face the world My bones won't hold me up_

_So tell the saint of lost souls where to find me_

_Softly sleepin' here in the deep end of someone who loves me_

* * *

Kara entered the dimmed lit apartment. It had been weeks since the multiverse had ended, since they managed to bring back Earth-1. The world was still trying to adjust to suddenly having three billion refugees from Earth-38, there was chaos everywhere, crime rate was up, so naturally Supergirl had a lot of work to do. 

The hero made her way quietly into her home, careful not to make much noise in case her girlfriend was already asleep. Yes. The one good thing that came up from almost loosing everything was Lena. After everything that had happed it seemed absurd to keep pretending they didn’t have feelings for each other. 

Kara took her coat and shoes off before she heard Lena’s heartbeat coming from the living room. “Lena,” she called softly.

“In here, darling.” Kara heard Lena’s soft, tired voice. She started toward her and found her girlfriend resting in the middle of the big couch. She looked so small in comparison. Her legs were tucked under her body, dark long hair loose over her shoulders and her make up was already off. She looked comfortable, just sitting there with a cup of tea warming her hands. Kara couldn’t help but think she was the luckiest person in the world to be allowed to see this side of Lena. Soft, comfortable and guard down. 

“Hi,” Kara greeted her girlfriend with a gentle kiss —which Lena returned gladly— before practically climbing on Lena’s lap and resting her head carefully on her shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked, she placed her cup on the small table beside the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around Kara’s middle. “I missed you,” Lena hummed and pulled her girlfriend as close as humanly possible. It had been a long day, a long week really, for both of them, and they’d hardly seen each other. 

Kara curled up further into Lena, her head buried into her girlfriend’s neck. She loved feeling this close to her, surrounded by the smell of lavender with a faint hint of whiskey. Lena was her home. Her heart. “I missed you so much” she said, her voice muffled by her proximity to Lena. “Can I rest here for a while? My bones feel too heavy to move.”

“Of course love,” Lena said as she gently stroked Kara’s blonde hair. “You can stay here for as long as you need. Let go,” she placed a gentle kiss to Kara’s forehead, “I will always be here.” 

It was then that Kara couldn’t push it down anymore. The weight of all the world fell to her shoulders once more, but this time it felt too heavy for her to carry by herself. The pain. The loss. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks came rushing back like big tides that almost drowned her. It was too much for her to bare it, so she surrendered it completely. There, in Lena’s arms, Kara finally allowed herself to let go. In that moment she wasn’t Supergirl. She wasn’t a hero or a savior. She wasn’t The Paragon of Hope. She was just Kara Zor-El. Kara Danvers. The girl who lost her world, more than once. The girl who loved her family more than anything. The friend who cared deeply. The reporter that gave everything to find the truth. She surrendered everything. Even if it felt like she could barely keep herself above water. With Lena, she knew she could.

_ My home, _

_ My heart, _

_ Thank God you are someone who love’s me. _


End file.
